


最后，你会是什么样子 Finally, what will you be

by akitahoshi



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitahoshi/pseuds/akitahoshi
Summary: 当shcherbina提及最后的时光，他们在考虑未来会是什么样子。那些救援者死去时惨不忍睹，那些活着的人将持续遭受病痛折磨，所以，他们最后会走向何方。然而随着时间推移，最初他们所认为的，都不是最后的最后。When shcherbina mentioned the last days, they were thinking about what the future would look like. Rescuers die horribly, and those who are alive will continue to suffer from illness, so where will they go in the end? However, over time, what they initially thought was not the last.





	最后，你会是什么样子 Finally, what will you be

**Author's Note:**

> 本人无宗教信仰，对圣经不够了解，对苏联及欧洲关系与时情知之甚少，请仅当小说阅读，错误之处先道歉。  
> I have no religious beliefs, I don't know enough about the Bible, and I know little about the Soviet Union and European relations and the situation at that time. It's just a novel.I Apologize for any mistake.  
> 抱歉没有英文版本，若有人想翻译成其他语种，请留言。  
> Sorry, there is no English version. If anyone wants to translate it into other languages, please leave a message.  
> 本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
> This article is purely fictional and has nothing to do with reality. Please fill in the characters in HBO play by yourself, not the real characters.

本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
炎热的夏季，事故过去月余，夜里仍旧月明星稀。  
人类能毁了大地，使其沦为废墟，却无法遮蔽天空，和着烈日骄阳，阴晴圆缺。  
在听不见虫鸣的夜晚里，我们的Shcherbina同志总能把Legasov拖到室外去。  
Legasov也并未抗议，这或许是他们二人排解压力的一种式。  
顺着树林漫无目的的闲逛，今夜的话题明显有些沉重。  
Shcherbina提到了死亡。  
是的，Legasov那时候说，都活不过五年。  
“所以……最后会是什么样子？”  
他们不是没有见过因辐射而死亡的人，在这片区域，是被死亡之神笼罩的坟场。  
但他还没有见过，那些持续痛苦的人们。  
五年，从现在起，每一分钟，生命都在切实的流逝着。  
身体将逐渐衰弱，阵痛剂也将不起作用。  
这将持续五年的时间，熬到最后，将是什么样的光景。  
比起Shcherbina同志，Legasov总是在这方面更专业。  
他开始描述研究过的论点与假说。  
但这不是Shcherbina同志想要的，他想要的，不是Legasov解说似的对答。  
“所以……最后，你会是什么样子？”  
Shcherbina重申了自己的问题。  
他想知道Legasov最后会怎样。  
是将生命最大化的利用，还是思索如何减轻苦楚。  
Legasov并没有立即回答。  
他沉默的走过一小段田野。  
水塘里没有青蛙的叫声。  
Shcherbina不急着迫使他回答，只是一直走在他的身侧。  
“人是一定要活到最后吗？”  
Shcherbina将头侧向Legasov，Legasov也回望向他。  
Shcherbina在等他的下文，就这句话。  
他不相信Legasov是在这一刻，才想过关于生死的问题，刚才那段空白，只是在思考要不要向自己说真话。  
“十岁那年开始，我便考虑过不再活下去。”  
他选择了用词，避开自杀这个词。  
但是他已经活到了49岁。  
一个想要自杀的人，是无法躲避世人的目光，成为一位科学家的。  
“那个时候，我总是不能合群。你知道，成绩优秀，却因此受到排挤的感觉吗？”  
Shcherbina没有说话，他只是与Legasov并排前行，他们走在离临时据点很远的地方。  
“因为受到不公正的对待，在还不成熟的少年青年时期，同龄人也不懂得如何控制，或许他们更加真实，毫不控制的向我发泄，所以……”  
这是Legasov考虑不再活下去的缘由。  
但他也有考虑活下去的缘由。  
“越是受到苦难，越局限自己的思想，将我从痛苦中拯救出来的，正是痛苦的源泉。正因为懂得更多，也受到年轻学者的赏识，所以无法结束掉自己的生命。”  
他从口袋里找出烟，给了对方，自己也点燃。  
“后来体会到只有像我，像他们这样的人，才能体会的快乐，从科学中，便觉得十分庆幸能活下来。度过那段苦难，珍视拥有的一切。”  
他吸一口烟，呼出的烟雾在月光之下缭绕，抬头看着月光。  
“你因科学，而被拯救，却又遭受了科学的背叛。”  
他们现在正是这样的局面，因为科学，因为他了解科学，所以只能在此处，接受最后五年生命的事实。  
“不，是我们没有尊崇她的懿旨，受到了蛇的蛊惑。”  
Shcherbina认可他的反驳。  
“你有信仰吗？”  
Legasov问Shcherbina。  
“我很了解信仰，但……”  
Shcherbina同志耸了耸肩。  
如果他真的有信仰，就会沦为被制约的对象，在莫斯科这个地方，在克里姆林宫这样的地方。  
“教会说，死去的人终将复活，得到永生。但我们却不能让自己死去。死比活着容易，所以我们活着遭受苦难，见证这最后的日子。但是，我恐怕已不在此列了。”  
Shcherbina很惊诧Legasov会说这样的话。  
Legasov作为科学的使者，对于宗教信仰他也有所思索。  
宗教并不是和科学对立的，即使是牛顿，也只是想遵从上帝的旨意。  
然而他所惊诧的，是Legasov自认为不在此列。  
Legasov停顿了片刻，然后他说：  
“青少年时期各方面不成熟，受到他人攻击也有过创伤，那个时候我便发觉……”  
他咽了咽口水，手上不自觉的晃动着，想减轻他的紧张。  
是了，对着他所尊敬的人，对那个人说出自己的事，他很困扰。  
他信任Shcherbina不会因此事而难为他，他也清楚自己不过还有五年时间，便再无苦难。  
他即将抛下这个沉重的包袱。  
在20世纪80年代之后，苏联对此也空前开放。  
但对Legasov而言，仍旧显得如此难以启齿。  
然而，他想说。  
他想说给Shcherbina听。  
他的一切。  
兴许是此后，再无机会，让任何人知晓。  
这将成为，永恒的秘密。  
于是他接着说下去：  
“我发觉我对男性……有一种……悸动，额……像男人们对女人们那样……”  
他慌乱的完成这个句子，又怕过于隐晦让Shcherbina不解，于是添上了解释。  
Shcherbina的表情变得更加严肃。  
Legasov努力想使自己保持冷静。  
他已经说出了他要说的话。  
剩下的就是等待Shcherbina的审判。  
“我的意思是……情愫……额……”  
Legasov在对方的沉默之下变得焦躁不安，他想说点什么来缓解气氛，却都失败了。  
“我明白，就像列兹金卡舞曲那样。”  
Shcherbina见过各种各样的人，魑魅魍魉的世界。  
Legasov没想到他会用Sergei Lyapunov曲子来形容这样的感情。  
但他无以反驳。  
他只是点了头。  
“所以，你曾经同男性……”  
Shcherbina很少见的没有把话说全。  
Legasov顷刻间就反应过来他想说的内容。  
如果他只是想说交往，或是表白，他可以很直白的说出来。  
如果他要选择用词，那理由只有最露骨的那一个。  
性交。  
Legasov摇了摇头。  
他所处的世界，夹缝求生。  
科学家的世界，研究所的世界，教授的世界，都将容不得他。  
Shcherbina思索了许久，下定决心。  
“Legasov，如果可以，我。”  
Legasov先是不明白对方的意思。  
而后，恍然大悟。  
他看得出对方的坚决。  
这并不是理论上接受就能愿意的行为。  
他也不是可怜自己仅剩下的岁月。  
如果猜得不错，他是想在自己离开人世前，使其成为珍贵。  
打破苦闷的最后的日子。  
在还有机会的时候。  
这也算二人之间的末世情谊了。  
Legasov暂时没有回答这个问题。  
他想，是自己逃避得足够久。  
所以可以很好的避开不能回答，连自己也没有答案的问题。  
他将Shcherbina的问题抛回对方。  
“所以，最后，你会是什么样子？”  
Shcherbina也不算立即回答，他稍作停顿，而后答复Legasov。  
“我会一直活到最后，见证劫难的降临。”

————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子2》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
即便是Shcherbina知晓了Legasov的秘密，即使那只是他单方面认为的是自己的秘密的事情，而对方并不一定将此看得很重，他们二人仍旧会在夜晚出去。  
离开工作车离开酒店，离开一切人群的眼睛。  
他们在星辰之下，在苍穹之下。  
在浩瀚的宇宙之下，摆脱一切痛苦。  
处在并不完整，而是残败不堪的大地上，大气之外之物，仍旧是公平的对待每一块大陆上居住的人群。  
辐射是否会使人痛苦，这得要分是身体上的痛苦还是精神上的痛苦。  
对于他们而言，初期的影响并不来得比战争痛苦，硝烟也好，金属味也罢，甚至是他曾经所处的那不见火光的冷兵器战场，不过只是痛苦的一种形式。  
即便是荣耀也是如此，在他不顾一切往上爬向高位的荣耀，与他在此处接受死亡的洗礼的荣耀，并没有任何一种荣耀有高低之区别，不过是换了一种方式。  
正如三千年前所罗门在《传道书》中就留下了那样：  
What has been will be again,what has been done will be done again;there is nothing new under the sun.  
（已有之事，后必再有；已行之事，后必再行；日光之下，并无新事。）  
因此，无论是身体还是精神上，他们所做的，不过是更换一种形式又一种的快乐与失望，感动与悲伤。  
每当在夜晚，注视着Legasov望向天空，站在他身侧的人也能感受到，他所感受的情感。  
如果不曾从那些繁杂的事物中脱离出来，如果没有从用言语决定一切生死的中心地带推到这风口浪尖之上，Shcherbina都不会想起自己是有多少年，没有抬头望一眼这满空的星光。  
也就只有这样的时刻，才会觉得一切有意义的，没有意义的，在时间的洪流中，在天体的转动下，不过是蝼蚁。  
美国也好，苏联也罢，甚至全世界的所有国家，在面对世间万物的时候，如此渺小。  
以至于死亡，也不过是分毫。  
甚至连痛苦都不曾会感受到。  
Shcherbina回想起那一夜里的对话。  
他问“最后，你会是什么样子”，那个时候，对方给的回答。  
他并不打算活到最后，但Shcherbina并不认为是痛苦所致。  
也不认为是他所追求的名利都将不再得到。  
他将失去赞扬，褒贬不一，被追捧为殉道者，或是被扼死在不见光彩的没有名字的地方。  
未来之事，Shcherbina可以预料，他相信Legasov也可以。  
他只是不想要再活到最后，仅此而已。  
那是已经超越了生与死的界限，越过了肉体的痛苦，也藐视精神的磨难。  
他只是平静的接受，做下他自身的选择。  
或者……  
虽然Shcherbina不想如此去想，但他又比任何人都要更加清楚。  
那个在灾难面前指引着世人，用一部分人的牺牲，又去换取或者称为保全他人的命运，这样做的男人，在这样做的时刻，已经放弃了自己的人生，对于此世间，失去了希望。  
当Shcherbina猛然发觉自己注视对方的目光已不同以往，那个糟老头子，在自己眼里，散发着独特的光芒，他并没有惊慌失措，反而越发贪恋这份，被对方称为悸动或是情愫的东西。  
他想，他并不是在那一天里，得知眼前这个男人，精神上对男性有着独特的渴望的时候，才对他有所不同的想法。  
而是在一点一滴的过往中。  
在他与自己的争执时，在他为他人的牺牲而绝望时。  
在他的目光完全被手里的书写所吸引住，全然不顾外界环境时。  
在他嘴里念叨着那些自己根本听不懂的推演时。  
在他不需思索就能脱口那些拯救计划时。  
在他奋不顾身坚定阐明事件真相，面对一众官僚、面对自己、面对chernobyl厂长和总工程师们时。  
如果说，这些会让人刮目相看，那么，深层次被他所吸引住的，让他无法转移目光，让他寻找着那个男人的身躯、语言的，Shcherbina闭了闭眼。  
在他脑海里，浮现的场景。  
当他清晨打开工作车门发现Legasov不眠不休的奋战之后，困倦的睡着在桌案上的样子。  
他伏在桌沿上，身下压的全是他推演的文字。  
笔不知是何时候滚落在了地上，一旁的手册被清晨的对流风吹着沙沙翻动。  
他打开门于是阳光挤了进来，照射在对方的身上。  
这个五十来岁的男人打着鼾，即使被阳光照射也根本不会醒。  
他困倦至极，身心疲惫，Shcherbina轻轻的关上门，鬼使神差的不发出一点声响，坐在那个男人的面前。  
他近距离的注视着带着皱纹的那张脸，可怜的Legasov连眼镜都没有取下。  
眼镜腿在他的脸上、鼻梁上压出深深的印痕。  
Shcherbina观察着眼前的男人，直到卫兵敲响门来向他汇报工事情况，Legasov昏昏沉沉的抬起头时，那个卫兵几乎是被Shcherbina一脚踹下了车。  
Shcherbina解释不出自己的愤怒来自于哪里，直到现在，哦可怜的卫兵。  
Shcherbina直到听到对方说起，对男性的迷恋，那个时候，他居然自告奋勇。  
不，不是。  
他不是自告奋勇。  
他甚至没有期望过可以与面前这个男人有时间好好的谈一份完整的恋爱。  
说什么恋爱，对于五十岁的男人来讲，或许就是个笑话。  
但是他仍旧有过念想，让那个人与自己情投意合。  
时间却是不允许。  
世人也容不得。  
参与了这件事情，为此大家都要付出代价。  
而Legasov也没有多余的生命，浪费在这个问题上。  
所以……  
那个时候Shcherbina才把话讲得如此明白。  
甚至当时，他做好准备的，不论Legasov的回答是否曾经同男性，有过。  
他都是准备说出后面那句话的。  
也是如此希望。  
也是如此绝望。  
他重新将目光投向走在前面的男人，今夜的话有些的少。  
他们二人自从那日之后，话语总是显得很少。  
也许是自己的错觉。  
但Shcherbina清楚，至少有一样事情不是错觉。  
Legasov对他的回避。  
那时有时无的尴尬。  
那是对于已经知晓真相的同性，所独有的。  
Shcherbina像是获得了小乐趣一般，只有他才拥有的乐趣。  
当Legasov不小心碰触到Shcherbina时，会像弹跳开一般，然后为了缓解尴尬，用手扶正眼镜。  
他清清嗓子继续讲下去，讲工事，讲核。  
Shcherbina包容的看着他，就如同现在一样。  
看着他躲闪的目光，Shcherbina在心底笑。  
他想。  
他所没有期待的事情，早就被毫无经验的Legasov暴露无遗了。  
是的，也许对于逃避他早已烂熟，但是对真情，却无法掩饰。  
Shcherbina的眼睛是雪亮的。  
在那个男人，面对自己慌张着连呼吸都要加快的样子。  
就像那日清晨被卫兵打断前的自己一样。

————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子3》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
在chernobyl这么长时间，任谁都会对自身身体的状态有所察觉。  
就像步步逼近死亡，极速衰落。  
像垂死之人，像病入膏肓。  
Shcherbina壮硕的身躯，几十年来没有觉察过疼痛，没有感染过疾病。  
他饮食规律，控制体重，保持运动，一身肌肉，结实得像头熊。  
而这一切在chernobyl都显得徒劳。  
他开始变得容易劳累，感觉疲惫。  
空气中的金属味早消散了很多，却感觉在喉咙里越来越重。  
他想，那个男人说得很对。  
五年。  
甚至更短。  
相比之下，Legasov这个成天呆在办公室实验室的教授。  
没有在恶劣的寒冬里干过重活，任零下几十度的大风带着雪花刮破过他的脸颊。  
没有在烈日炎炎之下站过哨所，顶着连云彩都没有的太阳从清晨直到夜晚。  
Shcherbina无法体会到对方身体上的感受，却看得出来他变得力不从心，他需要休息，而不是坚持从天不见亮的黎明前工作到漆黑静谧的午夜后。  
时间久了，KGB的监视也无非就那么几种。  
这段时间相安无事，他们也没有办法对外联系，激不起一丝波澜，尤其是在夜幕里。  
似乎两方达成了某种共识，在定不下监视路线的游荡里程里，就任其作为了。  
Shcherbina拖Legasov出去的时间越来越早，他说即使是在这里，也要锻炼身体，当然，这不是说给Legasov听的，而是那群他妈的白痴。  
他带着Legasov到处游逛，从林间，到池塘，从城市，到草地。  
他们穿梭在昨日欢声笑语的公园间，感受着那些岁月的一去不返。  
他们跨越过往昔铺着野餐垫的樱桃树下，那丛生的杂草似乎提醒着，孩子们再也不会回来了。  
他强制对方休息，不要再埋头计算，不要再去推演那该死的事发时刻。  
他拿不到资料，得不到书。  
莫斯科的人会叫他负责后续清理工作，却不会给他一份chernobyl的操作手册，也不会为他找来工厂的图纸。  
他就用现有的资料，再把脑里那林林总总的学识翻了一遍又一遍。  
他开始记不清，于是又用大量推导去尝试复原。  
他开始算不出，然后和手里的笔与纸做着绝望的斗争。  
他把一张纸揉成了团，扔到了墙角边。  
又在某一个时刻突然跳起来，冲到一堆纸团的墙角边，把他找出来。  
他的脸颊泛着没有血色的白，唇上也失去了色彩。  
今天被Shcherbina带出去，他只是看了看表上的时间。  
天还没有黑尽，但他也无力再想那些东西。  
他的头昏昏沉沉。  
晚上卫兵送来的晚餐，也没能吃下几口。  
是的，晚上卫兵们会送晚餐来，因为官僚主义说了，不要让教授为了寻找食物而浪费时间。  
卫兵们总是这样，崇敬权力，也崇敬权力所崇敬的人。  
他倒是不知道从什么时候开始，个头并不高大的他，说话也没有什么份量的他，却总是让人望尘莫及。  
他早已赢得了卫兵们的尊重，当然，Shcherbina相信他会征服那些小子。  
就像当时，征服他一样。  
Legasov跟在Shcherbina的身后，尽管他们平时总是并排而行。  
今天他却不停的掉队，以至于对方要花时间停下来等自己。  
他们走过一片不太熟悉的树丛，Legasov将身体靠在了一颗并不高大的树上。  
Shcherbina担忧的回过身，走到他的身旁。  
“对不起……”  
Legasov用手扶住额头，兴许是一段时间的没有胃口，让他营养无法跟上，血糖值降得太低。  
Shcherbina扶他在草坪上坐下。  
跟监的人不知道去了哪里，但他们知道那些人不在附近。  
教授难受得蜷缩起了身子。  
Shcherbina知道他无法让他好过一点。  
是的，他们从来都不会让他好过一些，但从不会放过任何让他难过的可能。  
这本是无药可治的，况且还没有到身体疼痛的那一步。  
现在不过是有些身体上的反应罢了，但他与他都知道，这无法阻止。  
于是他不寻求帮助，只能独自忍受。  
看着身边的男人拱起背部，闭着双目，一言不发。  
心底有一种怒气。  
对事件的始作俑者，为何将这众多的生灵，送进死亡的大门。  
Shcherbina坐在他的身侧，用手扶着他的肩膀，让对方靠在自己身上。  
在扶上对方的肩时，明显感觉到了那个人身体的颤动。  
但却没有推开自己。  
他顺从的靠在了自己的身上。  
像一只喜欢主人的狗一样。  
当然，这么形容，似乎有点对教授不够恭敬。  
但仍然会这样想。  
毕竟在无数的过往岁月中，陪伴自己的良犬们，总是喜欢在自己坐在沙发上的时候，跳上沙发。  
然后在自己的身边空位处，转上几个圈。  
他们在测量地盘，最后团起身子，趴在自己身边。  
而且总是会将身子紧紧的挤在自己的腿边，就像是靠在一起可以取暖一样。  
现在他的身边，就有一只名为Legasov的大型犬。  
这让Shcherbina将对方搂得更紧了一些。  
月光没有洒在他两身上，但是这人体的暖意，却让彼此欣喜。  
Shcherbina想，能与自己一同共赴云雨的人，在曾经的岁月里的确不少。  
金发碧眼的姑娘，白皙透亮的肌肤，穿着束胸衣的姑娘，有着丰满的胸部，强健有力的四肢。  
年龄不过十几岁，拥有无穷尽的活力，在赛场上能跑得下全场。  
会主动剥去衣裳，会解开自己的衣扣。  
含情脉脉的目光流淌在全身，像轻纱一样。  
他也乐在其中，享受着为人的乐趣。  
然而她们中，没有任何一个人，靠在自己身上。  
不论是大学里情窦初开的女学生，还是名流中善于交际的姐妹花。  
从来没有人，像Legasov那样。  
给自己希望，像点燃了生命的火焰，在灼烧下跳跃。  
又让自己失望，没有更早的相遇，没有更长的岁月。  
从来没有人，像他那样，让自己仰视，期望与他的肌肤，一同暴露在空气之中，却也愿意丝毫不去碰触他，让他像圣人一般活在自己的喜好里。  
一切都是云烟，当你遇上那个深深吸引你的灵魂。  
奢求更多，却又不奢求更多。  
只是像现在这样，像自己最信赖的狗一样，靠在自己的身侧。  
哪怕是生命所剩无几，哪怕是四周一遍荒凉。  
哪怕这个男人肌肤都起了褶皱，肚子上只有肥肉。  
Shcherbina都像是从来没有拥有过爱情，这才是他头一回体会到爱这种由内心而发的主观情感。  
坐了很久以后，Legasov缓过了难受的感觉，但仍没有把身子移动开来。  
Shcherbina关切的注视着身侧的男人，用手拨弄着对方的头发。  
那个男人顺从的没有动，任由他摘下了眼镜。  
当他抚摸过那个男人的面颊，对方也只是低垂了眼，没有躲闪。  
他用拇指尖在那个男人的唇上勾勒着形状。  
Legasov颤抖着微微张开了嘴唇。  
像无法忍受食物就在唇边的狗一样，含住了那只手指。  
轰的一下，Shcherbina的理智飞出了云霄。  
收回这只手，让另一只手扣住Legasov的后脑，将头探向前，深深的将其吻住。  
Shcherbina是经验老道的，他知道轻重，也很懂得如何挑起对方的欲望。  
甚至这不需要思索，当他体内的雄性激素释放开来，像是能从背部张开翅膀，将两人包裹其中，沉醉于迷离不能自拔。  
他以压倒性的优势使怀中的男人目眩神迷，几乎摊倒在地。  
退开身来看着对方无法停止的喘息。  
情动的喘息。  
Shcherbina抠紧了土地上的泥，硬生生的忍下了欲念。  
他不想要伤到对方。  
他想看着怀里的男人在自己身下战栗，抖动着双腿。  
但是，不是此时，不是此地。  
我们的Legasov当然不知道面前的男人忍得是有多么的辛苦。  
他只是浮起爱慕的笑容。  
天知道这差点绷断了Shcherbina的弦。  
Legasov却如此满足。  
他赢得了他尊敬的人的爱意。  
那个吻是如此情不自禁。  
这就足够了。  
如果从此要步入坟墓，也是足够了。  
至少与自己曾经想过的，有所不同了。  
那个时候，Shcherbina说：  
“最后，你会是什么样子”。  
Legasov现在想。  
大概就是，一个身躯容纳了两个灵魂的样子。  
————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子4》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
躺在床上感觉整个大地都在摇晃，外面的车辆来来往往，清理道路的士兵络绎不绝，太阳透过窗户直射在脸上。  
入秋后的阳光没有夏季的炙热，像是快要断气的时刻就要到来。  
Legasov是被人从核心区送出来安置在隔离区的，这不是他们救援时期长期居住的场所。  
因为长时间的劳作，加之辐射的作用，饮食也单一而又缺乏营养，能被他吸收的能量更是少得可怜。  
伏案久坐，埋头苦算，他写着别人所看不懂的东西，却又要保证这些东西只有他能看得明白。  
有时候他会将一些内容，说给Shcherbina听，但大多数的数据推演，只是他一人在苦苦支撑。  
一个疲劳的下午，在Shcherbina去另一个工作点听取报告并布置工作后，回到工作车上时，发现他们的教授不知何时已经伏在了案上，带着高烧的迹象。  
Legasov需要休息，需要脱离这种环境，他承受着身体与精神上的双重煎熬。  
Shcherbina想将他送出隔离区，安排他进医院，然而这一切都被管辖拒绝了，他们不能出隔离区，不能与民众接触，不能传递消息，不能得到应有的照料。  
Shcherbina只能眼睁睁看着两个年轻力壮的士兵架起Legasov，想将他送回酒店里。  
Shcherbina替他争取到了一个新的环境，远离核心灾区，靠近隔离边境。  
他自己跟了车，和两个士兵一起，送着昏迷中的教授去了新的安置点。  
那是一栋撤离后空置的居民楼，曾是一所子弟学校的职工宿舍。  
赶不上大学的宿舍和Legasov的家，但这里已是Shcherbina能够争取得到的最好的环境了。  
他们将他送进了一楼的房间，Shcherbina站在门口，看着被抬进去还没有来得及放在床上，像某个物件的教授，对着士兵说：  
“不，换个房间。”  
士兵面面相觑，他们接到的指令就是这里，没错，1003号。  
“楼地面太潮湿了，他没有办法恢复。”  
Shcherbina表示这会影响到后续的工作。  
士兵们没有权限接受他的新要求，却又没有权限拒绝能源部长的要求。  
最终，他们把他送上了三楼，一个靠近楼梯间又有两居室的房间。  
他们按能源部长的要求，把教授安置在了靠近楼梯间那侧的房间里，与另一户之间，还隔着另一个居室。  
他们的宿舍，单侧走廊入户，走廊进去要经过客厅，才能到达居室。  
医疗人员也随后到场，Shcherbina由着他们在他的身体上做着各种检查。  
治疗高烧不成问题，辐射便是不用多想了。  
救援区医疗队伍紧缺，最后只留下了一个医生，但却不在这房里。  
他们的谈话医生的级别还不足以听。  
而士兵也只是站在了门外，他们没有理由守在教授的病床前。  
于是只剩下他们两个人。  
一个还迷迷糊糊的躺在床上。  
一个站在床前，毫不转眼的盯着眼前的男人。  
现在。  
你自由了。  
到了午晚之间，夕阳的余晖金子般闪耀。  
Legasov时睡时醒。  
在他还没有看清眼前事物时，耳朵里清晰可以听见与戒备森严的工作车和酒店完全不同的声音。  
街道上士兵们的声音。  
喷洒水剂的声音。  
车辆驶过的声音。  
嘈杂的向他涌来。  
他挣扎的睁开眼，一个高大的身影。  
他看不清那个人的样貌，高强度的余晖持续在脸部照耀，逆着光，只能看清轮廓。  
但这就足够了。  
即使只看到轮廓，也足够了。  
这个人是他的Boris。  
他强大而又令人安心，透过光看上去像是传说中的神。  
在他安详的目光注视下，他又昏昏沉沉的睡去。  
这一次不再痛苦的在梦中挣扎。  
而是跌落进了困倦之中，在梦境里舒缓着他每一根神经，疲惫感如从身体上浮的空气，如烟一般飘散在了空中。  
再一次醒来，金子般的光辉已经褪尽，整个天空在黑尽的边缘。  
月亮的皎洁还没有散出他清冷的白光。  
云层厚重天空仍未黑尽。  
眼前那个身影现在不在这里。  
既不明亮又非黑夜的昼夜交替之时。  
仿佛妖魔鬼怪魑魅魍魉横行一世的魔界敞开了那扇大门。  
饱睡过后的Legasov也总算是有了一丝力量，烧也退下了许多。  
他撑起身来，光脚踩在地上，在还勉强能看清屋内的光线下，行进至客厅，再转去有亮光的厨房。  
他走得很轻，像是怕踩碎了黄色的灯光。  
他走到门口，那个男人就站在炉子面前。  
他们弄来了还算干净的水源，所以那个男人现在正守着一壶即将烧开的水。  
他不像家庭主妇一般哼着小曲，也不会拿着抹布像在家中一般擦拭着灶台。  
他的面前是准备好了的玻璃杯和用来搁置玻璃杯的托盘。  
他只是静静的站在那里，看着水烧至有蒸气，开均匀后，关闭了炉子。  
然后他一手执壶，倒上两杯水。  
直到他放下水壶，这一切，Legasov都只是在背后静静的看着。  
如果不是现在，如果不是还有数年的生命，如果不是死亡与即将罹患重症的人民，如果不是苦苦哀求的家属，如果不是悲鸣的飞鸟，如果不是哭泣的大地。  
这一切该是多么的美丽。  
他的眼泪唰的流出眼眶。  
他想起那个时候，在他们还没有提起那个话题的时候，Shcherbina拥有过的模样。  
他将食物喂给跟随他一路小跑的家狗。  
大型犬伏下身子吃过食物后，抬起头来，包含泪水的眼睛注视着面前高大的男人。  
动物只是不能言语，但他什么都清楚。  
Shcherbina微微望向天空，然后伸出手抚摸了大型犬的头。  
在此之前的一天里，他们刚定下了方案。  
对于居民要求全部撤离，对于农场与森林全部毁灭，对于那些动物。  
那些可怜的动物，为了全人类的幸福，要以身殉道的动物。  
Legasov斩钉截铁的说，全部处死。  
这当然是他必需说的话，因为他们连自己的人民，都已无力保护。  
然而这个命令却是由Shcherbina授令执行。  
那一幕在Legasov的眼里，那是生灵的祈祷，那是下令者的忏悔。  
然而Shcherbina一如既往的坚强。  
所以那个时候，他是那样回复的。  
会活到最后，见证所有苦难。  
他始终如一，迫使自己去承受所有苦难，然后又将自己放在铠甲之下。  
他当然要这么做，在莫斯科那样的地方。  
但却没有人像他一般，承受住摧残，就让自己站在暴雨之下，活成石头的样子。  
Legasov知道他即将转过身来。  
他的眼泪还挂在脸上。  
他不想让对方看到自己的哭泣。  
虽然他早已经对方心里哭了无数场。  
他在那里避风，他在那里躲藏。  
他把困难都交给了对方，自己却是跌跌撞撞横冲直闯。  
但是，在神魔交界的光阴里。  
他不想让那个男人看到自己的痛苦。  
因为这最终，也只能成为那个男人的痛苦，仅此而已。  
他记得那一夜里的那一个吻。  
也许，他做得不那么好。  
但他现在要向前走。  
他在向前走。  
走到那个男人的背后，从腰部环抱住对方。  
将脸颊贴在那个男人的后背上。  
就让他的背脊，被泪水灼伤。  
但却要把爱意，刻在两个灵魂之上。

————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子4.5隐藏菜单》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
被男人所拥抱住，Shcherbina绷直了脊梁。  
没有转过身子，只是偏过了头，看着后背上伏着的那颗毛绒绒的头。  
安静的空气间没有多余的话。  
直到Legasov放开他。  
Shcherbina什么也没有问，他端起倒好的开水，扬了扬下巴。  
两个人就这么回到刚才的卧房。  
房间很干净，仿佛肥皂的味道还在被单上。  
Shcherbina放下手中的托盘，递了一杯给对方。  
他们没有开灯，厨房的灯也没有熄灭。  
这个时候窗户外面的月亮，爬上了树梢。  
透明的杯子在两个人手中，像镜面一样。  
而后镜面被摇晃的空气剪碎，波光粼粼，像传说中的大鱼，鱼鳞上泛着银子般的光芒。  
Shcherbina将他搁置在桌案上，伸手触摸对方的额头。  
Legasov只能垂着眼，用余光注视着桌子边缘的药剂。  
这个时候烧退下去，而医生们给的含有安定成份的药，并不能使他陷入昏睡。  
比起反应堆的毒性，一点药剂在身体里，早就消失得了无踪迹。  
对方迟迟没有更进一步，额头上的手却也并未拿开，像是为确认状态一般，等着Legasov的答复。  
Legasov不再躲闪，回过目光。  
他感觉到那个男人的手在些升温了，放在额头上，燥热得很。  
那个男人的眼睛，在月色之下显得格外明亮。  
他的脸渐渐的靠近自己，微微斜着头，亲吻上自己的嘴唇。  
尝试到男人的吻，Legasov的思想飞出了九霄云外。  
像时光倒流回了二十岁的年纪。  
看着青春荡漾的女性同学与他所钦慕的男性同学在操场的角落里亲吻。  
他无法逃离那美景的吸引，却又深深的痛苦难忍。  
他悲叹自己的这一生，无法获得一个人的这一生。  
与煎熬在欲望之中罪恶的一生。  
现在，有这样一个男人，愿意吻他，乐于吻他。  
虽然他是个男人，是同样性别的男人。  
他没有圆润丰满的乳房，没有光滑细腻的肌肤，没有一头像波浪般散落入海洋的金发。  
甚至他不再年轻，连基本的健康也都保持不住。  
他从心底感觉悲哀，最好的一切都已尽失，他什么也不能给予对方。  
Shcherbina的手爬上他的胸膛，解开衣扣，在Legasov身上点着欲望的火焰。  
Legasov却小心翼翼的维护着最后的尊严，和一个丑陋的饥渴难耐的中年男性的欲望之躯做着斗争。  
他在Shcherbina的手下沉沦，却又那么怕他发觉到自己的丑。  
他害怕他发现这具躯体，与曾经的温柔乡完全不同。  
他害怕他这个时候才明白自己身为男性的真实含义。  
于是他在Shcherbina的手下躲闪。  
但是他又害怕自己的拒绝让那个男人离去。  
他们所剩下的时间不多了。  
他所能拥有他的机会，绝无仅有。  
这般的挣扎在被那个男人取开皮带，拉下拉链，扯下长裤的瞬间，崩溃了。  
他躺在床上，像死了一般躺在床上。  
他用右手遮掩住哭泣的脸。  
左手随意搭在床沿上。  
他勃起的下体支得老高。  
Shcherbina一脸诧异的看着眼前的景象。  
“Valery？”  
他有些慌张的轻声呼唤着那个男人的名字。  
“对不起……”  
Shcherbina半跪在床上，伸过手去扯对方遮住脸颊的手，却是扯不开他。  
“Valery……”  
Shcherbina不相信，身下的这个喘息着的男人，会厌恶自己的存在。  
那个男人却在听到自己的关切呼唤下，侧过身子，蜷缩起来，连肩膀都开始颤抖。  
“这太丑了……你不可能会快乐……我真的是太愚蠢了……”  
科学家一如既往的后知后觉，他大胆的向前靠了一步，就像和Shcherbina争执时当面交锋一个模样。  
然后又总是会退缩回去，在考虑到他是那个男人，是一人之下，千万人之上的男人时，在考虑到他是如此令人敬仰与仰慕时，才又觉得自己所做，是多么的愚昧。  
Legasov因为遮着双眼，没有得以见到听到他的那番话时，那个男人的表情。  
他像是喜悦又像是惊奇，对于这样一个完全意料之外的答案。  
但他随后又变得凝重而又庄严，像宣誓一般。  
他没有再去管对方脸上的手。  
而是继续剥掉对方全身上下的衣服。  
绝望的Legasov也不再去管对方的行径，即使那个男人不轻不重的揉捏着他的后腰，细细密密的从胸膛到小腹处一路走下的亲吻。  
他游走在下腹处，酥麻的感觉让他忍不住欲望的膨胀。  
突然间这膨胀的欲望被灼热而又柔软的东西所包裹，Legasov全身一阵，差点泄了出来。  
他饱含欲望的一声呻吟，那声音像是给对方打了媚药，于是柔软的东西开始裹紧，开始吸附，开始吞吐。  
是什么？那是什么！  
Legasov带着令自己头皮发麻的快感，忍不住拿开遮挡的手，眼前的一幕着实惊呆了他。  
作为一个半百的人，这样的事情在旁的时候也曾听说过。  
说是女人们会给心爱的男人做这样的事。  
或是女人们会放下自己的尊严，去讨好某一个男人，令他喜爱她。  
这是极致的体验。  
他曾以为，Shcherbina那般高傲的男人，从来只会是女人们去取悦他。  
仅是对等的性爱，已足够珍贵。  
他毫无经验，无法使他快乐。  
他只会令他厌倦与烦躁。  
他让他提不起兴致。  
然而，他却愿意为自己做这样的事。  
他感觉欲望在翻滚，他的精液在上涌。  
他无法控制，甚至还想要得更多。  
他嘴里说着拒绝的话，却动不了手去推开伏在自己下身的人。  
他的手停在了半空中，然后抱住了那颗上下起伏的头。  
他用全身心感受着这样的律动。  
Shcherbina什么场合没有见识过，什么法子没有玩过。  
他深知如何让这个男人沦陷在快感之中，就像淹没在了洪流之下。  
那个男人在他的身下战栗着，双腿不受控制的抖动。  
他在将自己的头往身下压去，带着起伏的胸膛透出的沉闷喘息。  
他的身体浅浅向上仰起。  
在Shcherbina身下，Legasov头脑变得空白，情欲占满全身。  
当精液喷薄而出，全数射入Shcherbina的嘴里，Shcherbina呛得一阵猛咳。  
而Legasov在短暂的人生极乐后，沉睡过去。  
Shcherbina看着自己还支起的裤裆哭笑不得。  
他只能作罢，转而静静的看着床上睡着的男人。  
他将那个男人移顺在床上，然后自己跟着躺了上去。  
他将被褥舒展开来，盖在他们两个人的身上。  
半夜不知是几点，Legasov醒来。  
他赤裸的和一个合衣的人一起躺在被里。  
那个男人睡得很沉，Legasov便蹑手蹑脚的起了身。  
他去了一趟洗手间，然后等他回到房间，床上的男人睁着眼看着没有穿衣的自己。  
“我……我我……”  
Legasov不知道什么时候得了口吃的毛病。  
“舒服吗？”  
Legasov蹭的一下脸红了个遍。  
“我……我不知道你还会……会……”  
他不上前，也没有跑掉，直到对方起了身，将他又拉回了床上。  
两个男人躺在一起，Legasov心跳到根本睡不着。  
Shcherbina抬了下手，看了看手腕上的表，快要黎明了，那还睡什么呢。  
“你睡不着了吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“既然这样……”  
Shcherbina的手爬上了Legasov的腰。  
然后一路向下。  
他注视着对方的眼睛，那双眼睛没有拒绝的意思。  
然后他准确不误的捉住了对方勃起的阴茎。  
他用拇指在铃口处蹭了两下，那里便渗出了粘液。  
他又捉着对方的手，将他拉至自己的下腹，让他握住自己同样勃起的阴茎。  
那双手像是触碰到了什么有电的东西一样，顿时弹了回去。  
再次将他的手掌覆盖在自己的东西上后，Shcherbina对他说：  
“Valery你记住，虽然我现在说这些有点耍滑，因为我们的时间都已经不多了，但是我还是要向你承诺。你是第一个让我这样做的人……从此以后我也只会有你一个人。”  
Legasov没有回话。  
他只是用手撸动了对方一下。  
然后又一下。  
他躲闪的注视着对方的眼睛。  
直到那双深邃的眼眸被染上情欲。  
他因那个男人的呼吸变得沉重而喜悦。  
他因那个男人的阴茎变得粗壮而微笑。  
Shcherbina也笑了。  
好你个坏家伙，玩火。  
他撑起身子，扯开被子。  
他三两下解了上衣和裤子。  
这下好了，两个人都赤裸着全身。  
他顺利的让对方接纳了自己。  
然后身下的人乖顺的翻过了身。  
他从桌上取过油脂，这本该是昨晚的食物。  
他把东西涂抹到下体上，又用手指沾了，送到对方的穴中。  
那膏体状的东西他弄得有些多，一点点塞入对方的穴里。  
他用手指在那个穴里将他们抹匀。  
于是手指在那个穴中不停的抽动。  
那东西在高温的躯体中融化。  
取出手指的时候，那东西像是黏液一般带出了晶莹的丝线。  
而后顺着穴口滴落在那人半跪的腿上。  
Shcherbina咽了咽口水，扶着自己的东西，抵在穴口处。  
那东西就像是饿极了的小口，蠕动着将自己吸了进去。  
奈何Shcherbina那东西真的是鲜有的长大。  
他自己清楚得很，在过去的几十年里，被他操到下不了床的姑娘们，总是会不由自主的再找上门。  
但现在，他属于他了。  
他吃力的适应着这拥挤的甬道。  
甬道湿热，让他再度膨胀，似乎已是极限，也很难再插入更深。  
于是他开始小幅度的抽送。  
刚开始还很困难，但是阵子过去后，身下的人软成了泥团。  
肠道也被舒展开来，于是可以插入到底了。  
Legasov从来没有被这么粗壮的东西填满过。  
他舒服得直叫。  
他不是没有幻想过被人插入。  
他是天生的，他想要被插入。  
他也曾经自己想过用什么东西，他试着把他们插入。  
他被插得很爽，但那些东西从来没有给他这般的温度。  
甚至也没有这么深，这么粗过。  
他被干得浪得直喘。  
Shcherbina这时候却说：  
“叫我名字……”  
他的声音也被情欲所染，嘶哑得完全不是平常的样子。  
“Shcher……bi……na。”  
身下的男人，拖长了声音叫着他的名字。  
“不是……不是这个……”  
“不……”  
Shcherbina持续掏着对方的身子，他每一次深入再拔起。  
他顶入的时候一插到底。  
但是他却变得很慢。  
他让Legasov疯了般的不满足。  
“叫我……”  
“不……”  
于是Shcherbina停了下来。  
Legasov得不到了，他梦寐以求的东西。  
他变得空虚，虽然那个东西还插在身体里。  
但是他不再动了，这让Legasov感到像失去了灵魂。  
“Shcherbina……Shcherbina……”  
他想要，于是他呼唤。  
他甚至用身子去迎合对方。  
想让对方继续在自己身上研磨。  
可Shcherbina坚持自己的意思。  
“Valery……像我叫你一样，叫我名字……”  
Shcherbina忍得也万分辛苦，可他仍旧是想听到自己的名字，从那个人口中带有情欲的呼唤。  
“……Bo……ris……”  
那声音很小，但是足够了。  
Shcherbina开始重新在对方身上耕耘。  
“……刚才为什么不……”  
他一边甩动着腰肢一边问着那个问题。  
“你不许……”  
Shcherbina恍恍惚惚想起那个时候，对方曾经叫过自己。  
“Valery……你是唯一叫过我名字的人。”  
“……什……么？”  
“在床上的时候……Valery……只有你可以叫我……所以……”  
“Boris……啊……嗯……”  
后面的声音，全被震碎在了淫荡的娇喘中。  
他被Shcherbina插得太爽了，他甚至等不及对方，就吼着射在了床上。  
他的身子向下坠去，被Shcherbina拦腰环住。  
对方的阴茎还没有拔出来，也没有射出来。  
Shcherbina等了小片刻，然后浅浅的在对方的后穴之中研磨，等对方缓过气来，又用手搓动Valery的阴茎。  
同时身后，也在Valery的体内进进出出。  
很快，Valery便再次勃起了。  
但他变得很难射精。  
他已经在十个小时里射过两次，身体已足够疲软。  
但他还能承受Shcherbina的冲击，因为他变得没有了耐心。  
他开始在甬道里横冲直闯。  
他自己也丧失了理智。  
因为他清楚便该知道，自己曾让多少人瘫在床上躺着直到自己离去。  
他的性欲本就超越寻常人，他这样做起来，总是能持续很久。  
有的时候甚至要两个人在他的身下，才能满足于他一次的需求。  
现在他把这些全都加在了本就因劳累而高烧的教授身上。  
但他克制不住，真的是无法再克制下去了。  
于是他急躁的想要弄出来，结果变得越来越猛烈。  
他的睾丸在对方的股间撞击，击打出一阵阵的声响。  
教授身体里的润滑剂，和着肠液，被一阵阵的带出，飞溅到两个人的腿上。  
教授再一次精液上涌，虽然应该是很难，可是在这样的持续刺激下，在大脑几乎失去意识的状况下，再次被欲望支配。  
突然Shcherbina身体一阵，然后，他用尽力气的撞击进对方的穴里，挺着身体把一阵阵浓精喷洒进了那个人的肠道中，像是要穿入他的肚子一般。  
而身下那个人，被这刺激得够呛，一小股精液和着暗黄色的东西，从铃口喷出，而后是流出来，最后是两个人一同跌倒在床上。  
先清醒过来的人是Shcherbina，他知道自己犯了什么样的错误。  
他的东西还插在那个人的穴里。  
而那个人一动不动的躺在床上。  
“Valery……Valery……”  
他把东西从那个人身体里抽出来，那闭不住的穴口渗出了好多乳白色的精液。  
他爬起身，去看那个男人，那个人呼吸急促唇色发乌。  
他又持续叫了两声，那个人稍稍有些动静，仍旧没有醒来。  
他便不再呼唤了，起身收拾起这一摊子东西。  
等医生来的时候，房间已恢复了平静。  
但可怜的Legasov还在昏睡当中，昨日的高烧，又回升了温度。  
医生将这归结为因病所致，只有Shcherbina清楚到底怎么样一回事。  
这一日，他们又没有办法回工作车了。  
教授还病得这么重，KGB也就放心了。  
医生离去后，仍旧只有Shcherbina守着教授。  
他守着他最心爱的人。  
————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子5》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
等Legasov清醒过来，他分不清时间。  
他以为还是早晨，只是这是个阴天。  
的确，今天没有太阳，但这已是下午。  
大概算得上是午睡后的时间。  
身边没有人在，他可以好好回顾昨夜与今晨所发生的一切。  
站在浴室的镜子面前，看着镜中的自己。  
一个中年的猥琐男人。  
不敢正视欲望，还又承受不住欲望的男人。  
他穿着还算整齐，能够遮住他这丑陋的躯体。  
可这些昨夜里，早已全部暴露在那个人的眼皮子底下了。  
看到如此这般难堪的自己，对方仍旧怀有性致，自己是否应该觉得庆幸。  
他用冷水洗了把脸，然后回到卧室里把桌子上的食物拿起来啃了几口。  
他确实是饿得很，从昨日下午起就没怎么吃东西。  
而且还做了如此剧烈的运动。  
味道一如既往的难吃，但这是干净的。  
吃过餐食，他犹豫着要不要回工作车去。  
上校同志应该已经把清理工作后的辐射计量值全登记在地图册上了。  
他正这么犹豫着，走向门口，门却从外面打开了。  
官僚同志走的时候没有锁门。  
因为Legasov还在昏睡当中，必需有人间隔着前去查看他的情况，以免病重。  
进来的Shcherbina注视着站在门口的Legasov，随即反手关上了门。  
Legasov没有发出声音，跟着手里拿着一大抱地图册的官僚进了卧室。  
Shcherbina把图纸往桌子上一放，返回去把房间门关了。  
这些图纸，正是Legasov先前心里想着的东西。  
他不顾对方的存在，而是直接双手将图低展开。  
这些图纸有的是裹成卷轴状的，有的是折叠成方块状的。  
他把卷轴状的图纸展开后，两手支着图纸，在桌子上抹平他们。  
然后细细的观察着图上正中处chernobyl的数值。  
看样子石棺工程发挥了功效。  
他又向图纸四角看去，远方的辐射值还没有多么大的变化。  
Shcherbina帮他压住图纸的一边，他才得以方便的看向加长版图纸的另一边。  
等他将各重点部位，他们曾经部署过清理工程或是称得上毁灭工程的部位，都一一寻找着过一遍后，光线变得暗淡，纸张变得模糊。  
他开始看不太清，于是抬了抬头看了外面的天。  
反应过来这已经是傍晚，这是他来到此处的第二个晚上，Legasov才又放下手里的东西。  
Shcherbina捉住他的手肘，将他带到床边坐下。  
他也坐在他的身侧，关切的询问他的身体状况。  
“没有问题了，我们可以回工作车。”  
“明早走吧，这一路不那么好开车。”  
他说的是实话，柏油的路面变得坑坑洼洼，田间的道路被铲子挖过一层又一层。  
这里没有动物，没有走兽。  
曾经他们还能遇上居民圈养过的猫和狗。  
现在他们什么也都遇不上。  
大地与灵魂，都变得面目全非。  
Legasov认同的点了头。  
他不想开灯，Shcherbina也不想。  
两个人从还能依稀看清，一直坐到黑夜黑尽。  
今天的云层很厚重，白天没有太阳，晚上没有月亮。  
从窗口向外望去，漆黑一片，没有生气，什么都消失在黑暗之中。  
Shcherbina不能告诉他更多的话。  
那些撤离者在叫嚣着要回到故土，毕竟他们只听说要离开三天。  
他们看不见辐射，他们也不被非撤离区的居民所接受。  
他们饥荒，没有住所，孩子们没有了学校，大人们没有了工作，颠沛流离，居无定所。  
而隔离区中的物资被一抢而空，那些有毒的，被运送到甚至是莫斯科那些地方。  
新闻记者和学者们乱成一锅粥，每个人所说的话都像是先驱者，却又如此荒唐。  
作业的士兵们依靠伏特加度日，还有国家不停印刷的钞票。  
电视和报纸在描述着苏联人克服了困难，他们是真正的英雄。  
是的，他们是真正的英雄。  
而Legasov则是默默无闻的劳工。  
他是Shcherbina一个人的英雄。  
只有Shcherbina明白，在人们被主义所蒙蔽，热情喊走口号奔赴隔离区的时候。  
在人们慌乱之中像被猫捕捉的猎物四处逃散的时候。  
在那些劳动者被不实的消息所引到此处参加劳作的时候。  
在自己轻视这一切，不过是个劳什子玩艺的破胸透机的时候。  
是Legasov说了不。  
他说不，于是他来了这里。  
他清清楚楚的知道来到这里就是步入死亡。  
他明明白白的走了进来，最后牺牲掉他这一生，再浑浑噩噩的被KGB的人所监视，被科学工作者所误解，被人民所唾骂。  
全世界在4月26日的那一天，就沉入了睡梦之中。  
Legasov这个清醒的人，显得如此格格不入。  
现在好了，Shcherbina知晓了。  
送死与牺牲之间的区别。  
不是高喊的英雄，也不是举起的旗帜。  
而是沉默的无声的，默默无闻的，完成他所应走的路。  
“医生说，适当的走走对你有好处。”  
但是外面没有光。  
Shcherbina站了起来，所以Legasov也就起了身。  
在漆黑的夜里，没有光的世界又如此平静。  
那些果实上散发着幽暗的蓝光，引人进入异世界的歧途。  
蛇说快吃了他，于是人们便吃下了奇异的光。  
只有Legasov，站在了一旁。  
蛇说，你快吃了他。  
Legasov说，不。  
这一幕被Shcherbina看到了，于是他们两没有吃下果实。  
现在轮到全世界来审判他们了。  
我们都吃了果实，你为什么不？  
他们走在操场上，Legasov很惊讶这里会是学校。  
他们像学生一般走在操场上，但是只有他们两个人。  
反正在Shcherbina离开的白天时间，这所屋子，已经不是这所屋子了。  
所以他们在操场上拥抱，亲吻，迷恋，沉沦。  
又有什么关系呢，又有谁呢看得见呢？  
每一个见到他们的人，都只会问：  
我们都吃了果实，你为什么不？  
（解说：圣经中亚当与夏娃被上帝创造出来后在伊甸园生活，上帝说这颗果树上的果子不能吃但蛇引诱他们吃下了。因为没有听从上帝的旨意所以他们便有了罪，罪又通过遗传过给了人类，代价就是死亡。没有被蒙蔽就不会吃下果实，他将获得永生。Shcherbina与Legasov遵循了上帝的旨意。）  
————————————————————————

《最后，你会是什么样子6》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————  
回到莫斯科有一段时间了，chernobyl的工作暂时告一段落，接下来有更多需要处理的事情，现在才是Legasov需要面对的问题。  
在chernobyl，他要面临的世界性的难题，是人类的苦难，是生命的浩劫。  
但，那是千万人共同分担的苦难，是人类、动物、植物共同承受的苦难。  
他要面对的，只有一个难题，一个名为无解的难题，一个用生命换取未来的难题。  
他所面对的东西，是没有生命的，是客观存在的，是他清清楚楚明明白白的。  
但是现在。  
他不仅是核能教授，而是东西方国家的靶子，是草木皆兵风声鹤唳的核心。  
维也纳一行前，Legasov受到了严密的监视，他的电话明显被窃听，如同Shcherbina所言，他们想让他知道自己处于什么样的位子。  
他的行动受到控制，能够出入的地方，寥寥无几。  
他被迫与他人隔离开来，上至政党，下至街边难民。  
昔日里本就没有朋友，但还勉强算得上可以平和的相处，在他的研究所里，在他的生活圈里。  
而如今，那些人全部都变了样子，谈虎色变，毕竟他身边的人都将受他牵连，同他一道，处于哪怕是风吹草动都能掀起的轩然大波中。  
如果就是这样被孤立起来，被人们与世隔绝，也就罢了。  
偏偏那些消息，仍旧从四面八方扑向他。  
不满的，嘲讽的，轻视的，认为他要破坏祖国的平静的，认为他面对灾难束手无策懦弱无能的，认为他的决定害死了每一个人的，全部都是他。  
很明显，那些事情，只有他才能完成的，现在也就成为了他的责任。  
他本可以同他人一道避难逃离，或是如同当地居民般颠沛流离。  
然而他站出来了，在Shcherbina的喝止下，仍旧是天真的站出来了。  
Legasov有着知识分子典型的天真，无法忍受他人遭受本可避免的痛苦，于是他在连他人都不知道自己名字的会议上，在甚至他不配拥有姓名的会议上，站出来了。  
现在，是时候为他的天真负责了。  
在chernobyl，他是他们，是他与Shcherbina，是他与将士们，是他与民众们。  
在莫斯科，他是他，是千万双眼睛中的他。  
他，等价于灾难，等价于核辐射。  
不同的人看他的目光中带有不同的色彩，那些仇恨的，悲哀的，愤怒的。  
因为他是科学家，而科学家创造了这一切灾难的根源。  
现在，则是站在另一场灾难的边缘。  
他把自己关在小小的房间里，脑海里又不时回响着霍缪克的话语。  
你要把真相公之于众，你要站在人前，不要躲在身后。  
那个当口上，自己什么都没有说。  
没有承诺，也没有拒绝。  
那时候是那个男人站在了自己的面前，他说着这有多么危险，他当然深知这一切会导致怎样的后果。  
但自己什么也没有开口。  
因为不仅是霍缪克，或者是Shcherbina，实际上是连自己，也不曾清楚的知晓，自己到底是抱着一种什么样的态度。  
这些天来，他一直呆在莫斯科，接受不同的治疗，也还在继续平日里的工作。  
但是他不能再写论文，一篇都不行。  
他只能打开办公室的门，然后坐等下班。  
这样的空旷，给了他思想的自由。  
他想，是时候考虑未来的道路了。  
那个时候，他没有向霍缪克答复的话，在那之后，他也没有与Shcherbina谈论过他。  
但在前往莫斯科的路途上，是的，他们没有选择飞行，而是依照Shcherbina的意思，驱车回了莫斯科。  
在那条路程上，Legasov见到了撤离的民众，他们不为世人所接纳，他们游荡在人世间。  
没有工作没有收入，没有粮食也没有衣服。  
冬季寒冷的天气不仅没有暖炉，而且没有居所。  
他们坐在露天的街沿下，身下的衣物早已与地面融为一体。  
衣垂下摆挂着晶莹的冰棱，靠在墙角悲哀的死去。  
市面上没有需要chernobyl人的地方，劳动力爆发而劳动资金并无变化，秩序动荡不安，经济体系在辐射下摇摇欲坠，只需最后一颗稻草，就会全数土崩瓦解，溃不成军。  
而那颗稻草，即将出现在维也纳会议上。  
那是事实与真相，现在，轮到Legasov选择了。  
Legasov不能确定如何才是正确的。  
他只想做正确的事，成为正确的人。  
他的面前有两条路，每一条都通向毁灭。  
一条，通向个人人格的毁灭，西方国家将持续质疑，但给了苏联，喘息的机会。  
另一条，通向相反的道路，他将在真相中获得永生，当然也伴随着Shcherbina所说的那些无法预料的危险。  
代价，就是将民众，推向深渊之中，一场不压于chernobyl的暴风雨，将如同海啸一样，席卷而来，不可逆转。  
当然，影响他决策的，是那些以相同方式建造的境内的核电站。  
他们仍在运行，并且世人毫无觉察。  
在维也纳揭露真相，将会是一颗真正的AZ5。  
然而，他的思想又回到这里。  
他不是真的不惧怕死亡，事实上他很想活着。  
那个时候，Shcherbina问他，最后会是什么样子，现在看来，这问题远没有那么容易回答。  
因为他尝试了爱。  
关于Shcherbina的东西，他什么也没有留下。  
是的，他们什么都不能留下。  
唯一的，就是还深深刻在灵魂中的气息，他的手掌里，似乎有那个男人的手掌。  
Shcherbina将指尖搁在Legasov的手心里。  
那份温度，至今仍旧残留。  
所以，他要怎么样子办？  
Legasov思考问题变得越发浑浊，总是会陷入无限的怪圈。  
身体上，受辐射影响，加上精神压力，使他变得羸弱。  
时常无法集中注意力，目光涣散。  
更要命的是无法下咽，对于食物有着本能的抗拒。  
胃难受得要死，这并不是什么低血糖的症状，他的血糖值很正常。  
但他的胃无法接受食物，当然也不能接受什么麻痹思想沉睡醉梦的伏特加。  
他时常想起，在Shcherbina怀里的样子，缱绻旖旎，昏沉入梦。  
现在，他们之间，什么也不再拥有。  
他在夜晚，透过窗户凝望满天的星辰。  
他不想出去散步，寒冷的夜风阻止不了KGB的脚步。  
也没有Shcherbina，领着他在山林间，在草丛里，在星光下，在池塘边穿梭过时光的隧道，跨越思想的界限。  
现在他所拥有的，不过是这方天地下满天的繁星。  
人生极短，比起这星光璀璨，如同蝼蚁一般。  
将心意寄托在这恒久远的星球之上，他是否会带着这样的心思，直到宇宙的时光尽头。  
变得永恒，灿烂。  
世人在大地之上埋着头，注视着手里的金钱与书本上的信仰，承受无法左右的宿命，闭上了眼睛。  
而在这浩瀚星空之下，唯有两个无法相见的身躯，仰望着天上，受到神的指引。  
如果……  
如果你也在注视天空……  
他们在孤独之中向上天呼唤着彼此。  
世人皆寂寞，爱意却无限膨胀，就快要溢出这副躯壳。  
如果你也在注视天空……  
你是否会感应到两个灵魂，依偎相伴，活成永恒。

————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子7》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————.  
维也纳的会议，全世界瞩目的焦点，Legasov在镜头下，选择了隐瞒。  
谈不上欺骗，却又确实有所保留，为了那些嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，为了那些用铲子铲过的校园，为了那些风烛残年的孤寡老人，为了稳定的全苏联。  
这使他很不快乐。  
他们在维也纳呆一天时间，他与Shcherbina分别乘坐不同的专机前往维也纳，直到会议入场，他们二人才得以相见。  
只对视了一眼，Legasov就移开了目光。  
他知道自己的行径愧对于那个男人，那个因追随真相，而追随他的男人。  
他愧对那个男人的情义，他深刻的认识到那个男人除了对他拥有自保的期待以外，还有像追随黄金般闪耀的东西的深层次的期待。而他是懦弱而又胆怯的人，他在这件事上做着自己不想要做的事，他明白这是什么样的感受，羞愧于他的名字。  
Shcherbina的目光与世人一道，全程没有离开过他的身上。  
只有在这里，他才能如同所有人那样，注视着他，目不转睛，名正言顺。  
直到追随着他离开会场。  
Shcherbina间隔一小段时间，然后便跟着出了会场。  
在那里，被KGB拦下的Legasov还没能走出准备室，他被要求即刻返回莫斯科，理由是还有需要他处理的工作。  
是吗？真是可笑。  
他分明呆在办公室里，一只笔一个月的时间也写不完。  
他连字都没有办法写，现在，他们只是要求他回去罢了。  
他们为Legasov在会上的举动松了口气，但只要他人还在维也纳，他们就必需限制他的人生自由，他们害怕他突然间改了口，将真相暴露无疑，恨不得拿把刀架在他的脖子上。  
这算什么。  
他为此，已经付出了灵魂上的自由。  
他站在那里，有他想要，却不能说出的话语。  
然而，他离开那里，仍旧得不到解脱，他不能踏出会议准备室一步。  
他紧闭双唇，任由他人摆布，一言不发，不见喜怒。  
但是，见到此景的Shcherbina却是怒了。  
Shcherbina此前被要求与他隔离，不仅是Shcherbina，Legasov的身边，只能有KGB的人。  
但现在，Shcherbina知道他可以怎么做。  
黑着脸提出要求要一同返回苏联，他需要治疗。  
他们可不敢让他在维也纳的诊所里露面，一共只派出的两架专机，现在无论如何只能返回一架。  
Legasov必需即可返回莫斯科，其他在维也纳会议上的人，则不尽然。  
他们还在与虚假和妄言做着周旋，一群人在那里追逐着名为政局的游戏。  
既然Legasov在维也纳会议上的发言，获得了莫斯科的认可，现在只要能把他带回去就可以了，至于Shcherbina，没人关心他回去还是留下。  
Legasov就在KGB这样的多此一举下，与Shcherbina一同上了专机。  
机上只跟了飞行员，KGB的人留在维也纳，继续监视各方动态，莫斯科那边也有人接应，现在，机舱里，只有他们二人了。  
他们二人分坐在机舱两边，靠近机尾的位置。  
Legasov沉默着一言不发，Shcherbina一直把目光放在他的身上。  
沉默是爆发前的安宁。  
突然间Legasov站了起来，Shcherbina便仰望着他。  
Legasov向这边迈过步伐，他走到Shcherbina的旁边，但是并没有在他身旁坐下。  
而是一只腿跪在旁边的座椅上，另一只则放在Shcherbina的两腿之间。  
他伏下身子亲吻Shcherbina，双手搂过对方的颈项，和他不断的亲吻。  
然后他面对着Shcherbina，解开西裤的皮带，他牵过Shcherbina的手，让他放在自己疲软的阴茎上。  
他并没有勃起，但是他想要。  
这是以性为名义的发泄，他想把自己的一切展现在世人的面前。  
名誉、家庭、责任，对他而言，都不再重要。  
因为他已经失去了他所有能够失去的东西。  
成为一个在性之下沉沦的人，也要好过成为一个卑劣的人。  
他向Shcherbina索求着性，Shcherbina知道这意味着什么。  
他想把所有的压抑，释放掉。  
Shcherbina虽然不想，因为这样做有太大的风险，谁知道飞行员转过头来会看到什么。  
但他只能用性来抚慰这个与自己相爱的男人。  
除此以外，什么也做不到。  
这是他们二人共同的悲哀。  
他拉过Legasov的手，放在自己的腹部，让他解开自己的长裤，握着他的手，一同握住自己的性器，上下撸动，以使他迅速膨胀。  
但是Legasov却站了起来，他换了个姿势，伏下身去，将那个男人的阴茎含在嘴里。  
他真的是又粗又长，让Legasov很不好受，他从来不知道会是这样一种感觉，他发现自己笨得要命，根本做不好。  
那东西在他嘴里，即使他什么也不会做，仍旧能够变得更加粗壮。  
现在，他们都没了心情顾及在场的第三人，两个人就在这狭小又开敞的空间里，愚笨的进行着性的交易。  
他渴求以性慰藉受创的心灵，他只能用性的方式填满对方的灵魂，他们二人唯一的出路，只有这一条，他们的心，都死在了维也纳的会议里。  
Shcherbina将对方架起，然后倾斜身子，让他得以跪坐在自己身上。  
于是Shcherbina开始搞不清楚，谁才是承受的一方。  
Legasov在他的身上上下撞击，他找到最适合自己的位置，然后用Shcherbina的肉棒在自己的身体里捣动。  
他像是发了狂一般的饥渴，他的肠道在吞咽着那条肉棒，搞得Shcherbina招架不住。  
Shcherbina双手抱着Legasov的臀部，不时的揉动。  
Legasov的双手在他的背上留下深深的抓痕。  
两具身体在天际高空赤裸。  
因抽插而发出的拍打声在飞机的轰鸣之下淹没。  
Legasov爱死了Shcherbina这雄伟的身躯。  
这是像熊一般魁梧高大的男人。  
他还要把自己的阴茎在对方的腹部摩擦。  
淫靡的声响此起彼伏。  
而Shcherbina却还在剧烈的性交中，凝望向Legasov的面颊。  
他不知何时已经闭上了双眼。  
紧蹙的眉绞在一起。  
他在脸在自己面前上上下下。  
而他的泪水却滴落在自己的胸膛。  
Shcherbina赶紧移开了目光。  
这挥之不去的表情，像重锤击打在他的心脏上。  
他只能用自己的阴茎，填塞这空洞的洞穴。  
促使Legasov迎来高潮。  
他绞紧的肠道差点让Shcherbina跟他一道射了出来。  
他用力向后仰起头，全身的肌肉绷紧，双腿用尽力气的向里夹，然后对着Shcherbina的腹部喷射出了滚烫的精液。  
他身体一阵阵的抖动，随后的精液也随着颤抖一股一股的四下飞舞，洒在了Shcherbina的身上。  
等他迟缓的落下，最后如肉团一般坐在Shcherbina的腹部，那条棒子还硬挺挺的插在他的身体里。  
他软弱的趴在Shcherbina的肩头，Shcherbina又把他撑起来，去吻他的唇。  
他把舌头伸进对方嘴里翻搅，带着干他时的律动。  
他在他的耳垂边轻轻舔舐，把他弄得湿哒哒的。  
他用手去抚摸他还算有肉的肚子，用牙齿去啃咬被他剥开衣服亮出来的乳头。  
他将他横着放平在座椅上，然后在他身下律动。  
他把阴茎抽出来，然后浅浅的在他的肠道中抽送。  
他用手把玩着他的两颗球，抚摸和揉捏。  
他在他耳边说着荤话，那些只有他才听过的荤话。  
你知道，这样子是不够的。  
你知道，我想要得更多。  
我的东西够不够长，嗯？  
想不想让我灌满你的身体？  
想要我的精液射出来吗，嗯！  
我疯狂的样子你还记得吗，唔！  
他在说着那些话的时候，还伴随着力道将下体往对方身体里抵去。  
而对方的肉棒也在Shcherbina的手里套弄着。  
射过精液的阴茎明显又受到了情欲的刺激。  
马眼处水光泛滥，他红着脸，呼吸急促，意识不够清醒的点着头。  
他什么都不想去想，只想用身体感受。  
感受那炙热的东西，那伟岸的雄性，在自己的身体里。  
感受Shcherbina的声音，在自己耳朵边上，犹如在自己的颈后方一样，让他头皮发麻。  
这是属于他的Shcherbina，不是千万人面前的Shcherbina。  
他的肉棒在自己的通道里进进出出，而他的衣服上，还布着自己洒过的浓精。  
嗯哼……  
一想到刚才自己在他的面前垮下裤子，把那东西亮在那个男人的面前。  
一想到自己坐在对方的身体上，用那穴口夹住那个男人的东西。  
一想到嘴里含着那个男人的棒子，舔着他变大变长。  
一想到那个男人拼命忍住要射出的精液，为此而发出的沉闷的鼻音。  
而他现在还插在自己身体里，用那滚烫的东西，来熨平自己肠道里的褶皱。  
这让他真的有点忍耐不住。  
即使是才喷射不久的阴茎，现在也聚集起了无限的精液，像是要溃败了一般，像是要决堤了一样。  
但他还不想射，他要记住这每一秒钟里的Shcherbina。  
记住他在自己身体里的感觉，记住他嘴里的那些胡话。  
他绷直了脚尖，紧紧抓住Shcherbina的胳膊。  
他口里说着自己也莫名其妙的话，胡乱的说着。  
Shcherbina真是费了好大劲才把他的嘴里的声音拼凑成了词汇。  
他说，快，给我，求你……  
Shcherbina于是疯了一般的大力抽动，像是要把身下的男人操碎了一样。  
他的东西那么长，插得Legasov不停震颤。  
他埋头苦干，腰身甩得飞快，毫不迟疑的干着对方。  
而且幅度越来越大，简直是要把Legasov挤碎在了这几张座椅上。  
终于他全身一阵，双手压住对方的躯干，喷出数股精液，击打在Legasov的肠子里。  
而Legasov也承受不住他这般猛烈的刺激，顿时爆发出来，巨大的快感几乎使他昏迷，射精使他屈起的背部，扬起的上身，又因短暂失去意识而倒在座椅上。  
Shcherbina搂住他的身子，伏倒在了他的身上。  
过了不知多久，身体开始变得冷。  
我们的Legasov教授推了推身上的人。  
那个人才依依不舍的从他身上撑起来。  
他的衣服是脏的，似乎教授现在才注意到。  
但那可没有办法弄掉，他盯着Shcherbina的衣服看，不知道要怎么办。  
Shcherbina整理好自己的衣物，然后又替对方穿好衣服。  
他从置物架上取下一瓶伏特加，打开瓶盖，然后倒在了自己的衣服上。  
哦，该死。  
这真的很冷。  
现在好了，污渍看不出了，衣服倒是湿了一大片。  
他跑去驾驶舱里要了块毛巾，Legasov知道他去是要确认什么。  
聪明的人，器官都不太好使。  
那家伙什么也没听到，什么都没看见。  
他们就这样返回了莫斯科，然后下了飞机，分道扬镳。  
直到女科学家再次不避及耳目，堂而皇之的出现在教授的家里，对他说着，即便他已经付出了性命，但仍旧不够。  
他们都懂得Legasov的幼稚，那才是他应该有的样子。  
比起他的幼稚，生命又算得了什么。  
他与Shcherbina再次踏上共同的道路，前往审判的现场。  
87年7月，在chernobyl，审判避重就轻，台上的人，难道真的就是审判的对象？  
或许，是时候揭露这一切了，Khoumyuk说得不错，真相，不是审判谁，而是要做出什么样的改变。  
KGB没有能够如约执行，Legasov要为还存活的大地，争取喘息之机。  
但坚定他想法的，却是在咳嗽下离开审判庭的Shcherbina。  
来的路上，他们一路无言。  
但Shcherbina似乎肺部出了问题，他无法抑制咳嗽。  
这可不像他，身体好的像铁块的男人，会遮掩不住病痛的样子。  
法庭适时的休庭了，Legasov追了出去。  
他的男人坐在外面，沐浴在阳光下。  
他不想问对方身体怎么样，大家都在避开这个话题，五年之期的话题。  
但当他把带血的手帕扬起，生命就快要走到终点。  
是什么让他如此，他们都清楚。  
他还是想让对方了解自己现在的身体状况，再过不久，他就将不再是他了。  
不再是那个在Legasov发着高烧期间的他，也不再是回国专机上的他。  
Shcherbina说着自己无足轻重，在他们的眼里，在政党的眼里，在他曾经想要向上爬的那条通道里，他不过是尘埃，只是占据了一个位子。  
现在，他明白了，这个位子，可以是他，也可以是任何一个人。  
他说这话的时候，显得如此孤立无助，弱小无能。  
他什么都办不到，他在会议上什么也帮不了。  
他无能为力，只能从旁目睹这一切，目睹他们施加在Legasov身上的一切，冰冷的暴力。  
而什么也做不了。  
如此这般的自己，怕是叫Legasov多有失望。  
Legasov却不这样认为。  
如果不是他，是谁来做这样的事？  
又是谁，来拯救自己？  
那么多的部长与副部长，那一整群顺从而又愚昧的人，他们却弄错了，送了唯一正确的人前来。  
我是多么明白，你，才是最重要的人。  
听到Legasov的话语，他底下了头。  
然而却看见裤子上的一条青虫。  
他将虫子拾了起来，多么动人的色彩，多么鲜活的生命。  
生命，真的是太美了。

————————————————————————  
《最后，你会是什么样子8》  
本文纯属虚构，与一切真实无关，请自行脑补HBO剧中人物，而非真实人物。  
————————————————.  
那场审判差一点他就能成功的逃离了，但他面对了。  
当法官准备结束程序时，Shcherbina却让他继续了。  
被Shcherbina注视，Legasov垂下了眼。  
他明白，他注视的含义。  
他们都清楚，接下来自己要说的话，和未来将会发生的事。  
他已经保全了自己的国家，在维也纳的会议上。  
现在，轮到他来保全自己的人民了。  
是的，他并不勇敢，他也不是英雄。  
他不会迎着辐射冲进反应堆里，也不会在维也纳把报告扔在对方的桌子上。  
他只是一个男人。  
男人的战争，从来都不是建立亲持枪炮之下，也不是骑马迎风立于风口浪尖。  
他只是在做正确的事，客观而又公正。  
他所付出生命而挽救的大地，他所付出个人生涯而庇护的人民，没有人清楚他的存在，他的姓名。  
他甚至，不在这场审判之中。  
但，他不会忘记护下千万人中最重要的那一个。  
Shcherbina不知道我会说这些话。  
Shcherbina只是没有和他交换过这样的意见。  
但，他们都很清楚，他会说出来的话。  
并且清楚，余生，从此将是陌路。  
当众人已经散去，他得已从房间中回到车上，远远望见站在树丛之后的他，也不再犹豫。  
当车辆经过他的身前时，他贪恋的看着自己爱慕的男人。  
这是最后一眼，这是多么美丽的一生。  
别了……我的爱人。  
事情如人所言，他在此后默默无闻，也失去了身份。  
他没有获得任何的回报，还失去了事业与情人。  
他独自承受着生命最后的痛苦，放射性胰腺炎和骨髓病症，使他痛到昏迷又得不到有效治疗。  
但如果那些时日只是痛苦，他又何必承受？  
他已经经历了最辉煌的人生，也获得过最幸福的爱情。  
在最后的日子，他当如当初所言，平和的离开这个世界。  
他对这个世界，并无执念，而他的爱人，也终将到他所在的那个世界里去。  
当年秋天，借住院之机获得安眠药剂，并在夜间服食，以摆脱这一切。  
但安眠药引起的严重反胃让他生不如死，被医生强制洗胃，折腾到天明时分才在昏迷中沉睡。  
这个消息很快就传到了Shcherbina那里。  
濒死的Legasov教授在医院里半步离不得人，而苏联的危机可不止他一个Legasov，现在好了，虽然Shcherbina还无法与他会面，但消息总是能传递过来了。  
他差一点，就失去了他。  
他将头深深的埋在臂膀里，落下的眼泪只有自己能看清。  
那个时候，那个问题他是怎样回答的。  
人是一定要活到最后吗？  
不。  
但是。  
他们不是已经改写了最初的答案吗？  
当命运的轨道有了交集。  
于是，他们走到了一起。  
于是，生命被赋予了新的含义。  
于是，他们彼此给了对方全新的定义。  
那么，请让这一刻长存！  
此后，Legasov数次尝试自杀，却终未果。  
第二年的春天，在冰雪刚刚全部消融的时节里，在Chernobyl两周年之时。  
Legasov在公寓的楼梯间，最后一次上吊自杀。  
他留下了录音带。  
当他的尸体被人抬了出来，装上了车。  
将和千万人一样，被埋藏在隔绝放射性的泥土里。  
当清晨的阳光透过窗户，洒进宽敞明亮的房间里。  
桌边摆着插满鲜花的玻璃瓶。  
树上的鸟儿雀跃的跳着舞蹈。  
孩童们在外面奔跑着打闹着。  
院子里扫洒的沙沙声轻轻的拂过心上。  
茫然的看着这一切，听着这一切，感受着这温暖的风，与和煦的阳光。  
这里……  
这里是医院，但不是医院，他的身体却似乎没有以前那样痛苦了。  
床边趴着的小男孩带着好奇的目光注视着他。  
他得到良好的照料，他从自己的身体上看出自己经历了手术。  
人们不使用俄语，也不问他从哪里来，每个人只对他笑。  
他在能够起身后，在医院外，走了走。  
草地枕着溪流，蓝天裹着白云，邱林上移动着的羊群。  
放眼望去，没有城市。  
但，此处甚好。  
人们不通消息，没有电视，却还有马车。  
两个月后他得到了消息：  
你要一直活到最后。  
他开始书写，但不再是公式。  
他写那个时候，走过的池塘与树林。  
他写那颗樱桃树，他写操场的月明星稀。  
“你在写什么？”  
小男孩因为先天心脏病不能活动，于是常常坐在这个新来的人床前，因为那里总是极为安静。  
“嗯……一些场景。”  
“什么样的场景，很漂亮吗？”  
“是的，很漂亮。”  
“我能看看吗？”  
小男孩从他手中接过纸张看了起来。  
“我看不出来这很漂亮。”  
“可能是因为……当时我曾……和相爱人在一起。”  
“现在呢？”  
“我在等他。”  
“他什么时候来呢？”  
“很快……就会到了。”  
他们一起，从夏天等到了秋天，从秋天，等到了冬天。  
身边的纸，越来越厚。  
十二月初，亚美尼亚强震，死亡两万余人。  
消息甚至传到了医院，一份报纸就在他的眼前。  
报纸上头角落里的那个人，让他流下了眼泪。  
难道这一切还不够，他的确会一直活到最后，见证劫难的降临。  
但他不想让他第二次，见证如此的劫难，并把这些痛楚，刻在他的心中。  
但他如此清楚，上帝总是选对人，把他，送去了最需要他的地方。  
八九年春末的一天，小男孩第一次跑着进了Legasov的房间。  
他用力的推开了病房的门，然后带着欢喜的笑容站在门口。  
半分钟后，一个男人走到了门口。  
他喘息着上气不接下气，扶着门框咳嗽了半天。  
他老了，自己不也是如此吗？  
他终于走了进来，他这身体都快要抱不住扑进他怀中的自己了。  
两人相拥而泣。  
从此，不再分离。  
终  
————————  
这情节是早就排布好的，只是没想到因为最近忙耽搁了一直没写，但愿不要又和哪位太太的文重了剧情，因为我总能和别人重得上……


End file.
